Always
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Ward promises Skye he will always be there for her. But when she's on the brink of death, will he be able to keep that promise. (Suckish summary) I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters (Wouldn't it be great to own Skyeward?) Two-shot!
1. Part I

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I deleted my Footloose story. I love the story and the movie, but I just lost my inspiration to finish it. So, in exchange, I'm starting this two-shot. It's gonna be a great story in my opinion. Anyways, I'm sorry for all those who liked the Footloose story, but I hope you like this story just as much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Skye sat alone in the falling snow just outside the bus. She didn't care that she was freezing in her gray tank top, plaid pajama bottoms and black slippers. She couldn't sleep and she needed to clear her mind. Whenever she had this problem at the orphanage, she would always just go outside and look at the stars. Since it was snowing, there were no stars showing. Even so, Skye just sat there staring at the falling snowflakes.

"You'll freeze if you stay out here." A voice called from behind her. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"I don't care, Ward." She called back without looking. Ward sighed and looked at the young hacker. He turned and walked back into the bus. A minute later, Skye felt the warm fabric of a blanket fall on her shoulders. She looked to see Ward sit next to her the snow. "What's this for?"

"I can't let you freeze before your first real mission." Ward answered. Skye accepted that answer and wrapped the blanket tighter around her petite frame. After a minute or two in silence, Ward spoke up, "What are you doing out here?"

Skye sighed. "Clearing my head." Ward gave her a confused look. "At the orphanage, whenever I needed to clear my head, I would go outside and look at the stars. Since there's no stars because of the snow, I'm just watching the snowflakes." Ward nodded in understanding. They sat for another moment in silence before she spoke again, "I'm nervous. And scared."

Ward sighed and took a chance. He reached over to put an arm around her shoulders. She was shocked for a moment before relaxing and leaning into his side. "I know." Ward said, "I could tell from the way you're hands were shaking slightly all day after Coulson told us the mission."

Skye sat up straight and faced Ward fully, "But what if I say something wrong and screw everything up?" She asked. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. "Didn't you say this guy has the power to shoot lightning out of his fingertips or whatever? What if he realizes I'm with SHIELD and he shoots me?"

"Then you'll be prepared to defend yourself." Ward said, "And even if you feel you can't, remember that I'll be on the mission with you. All you need to do is call me on the com-set and I'll come running in."

"To rescue me for the billionth time." Skye muttered.

"And I'm okay with that." He reassured her, "Skye, I know how you feel. You wanna know what my biggest fear right now is?" Skye looked at him expectantly, "That one day, I'm gonna be too late. That you're gonna be in danger and I won't be able to save you. That scares the shit out of me."

It was now Skye's turn to reassure him, "I know that day is not gonna be for a long time, if ever." Skye looked down at the ground and played with a loose string on the blanket. "Why do you care so much?" She looked back at him. No one knew this, but they had secretly fallen for one another. Skye wondered if that was the reason to why he cared.

Ward sighed before answering, "I don't know." Skye looked up at the falling snow, searching for something to say. Ward saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He knew she was just as terrified as he was. He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tear from her face. When his hand left her cheek, Skye looked back at him. Suddenly, as if pushed by unknown forces, she leaned forward and crashed her lips to his.

She pulled away as suddenly as she had done it. Ward instantly missed the feeling he got from that. "I-I'm sorry." She stammered, "I don't know what came over me. I just… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ward said simply. He now took the initiative and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked for a moment before responding to it. The kiss was gentle, loving and everything Skye had ever imagined. Her hands went up to cup his face. The moment her ice-cold fingertips touched his cheeks, he pulled away reluctantly. He took her hands in his. "You're freezing." Skye shrugged as if it was no big deal. "We need to get back inside."

Skye didn't object when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bunk. Laying her down, he turned to go. He stopped when he felt her hand grab his. He turned back to her. "Please." She pleaded quietly, "Stay."

He smiled a little. "Always." He said, barely above a whisper. Now it was her turn to smile. She scooted over and he climbed into the bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. She treasured the safety and security she felt in his arms. As darkness came over her, her thoughts weren't filled with worries and fears. They were filled with thoughts of how much she loved the one and only Grant Ward.

* * *

The next night, Skye took a deep breath as she stepped out of her bunk. The mission was to go to this party where a "gifted" was supposed to be and try to convince him to go to SHIELD. The team believed the mission would be good for Skye's training and she could "sweet-talk" this guy. She stepped out in the dress she was wearing to the party. It was a semi-formal party, so Simmons helped Skye pick a dress. It was sleeveless, blood red, and went down to her knees. She had black flats on and a black belt around her waist.

She looked in the mirror and nervously played with her hair. She saw Ward come up behind her so she turned to face him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes, so he just simply pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, taking in the security he provided. He placed a kiss at the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Skye, Ward." Coulson's voice came from behind them. Skye reluctantly pulled out of Ward's arms. They turned to face Coulson. He held up to earpieces, "These are for you."

Skye and Ward took the pieces and placed them in their ears. Skye made sure to hide hers with her hair. Skye took another deep breath. Ward turned to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Call me if you need help." He pointed to the earpiece.

"Just a call away." Skye said with a forced smile. Ward leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Skye immediately felt a little safer. When he pulled away, she said, "It's time to go."

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. Coulson and May led them to the cargo hold. They got in a SHIELD van and Coulson took the driver's seat. The drive was silent with Skye leaning her head on Ward's shoulder for security. As they reached the destination, Coulson turned to the pair. "Good luck, Skye." He said simply. She just nodded in response.

With trembling hands, Skye opened the door and walked towards the party, leaving Ward and Coulson in the car for back up if things went south. Before she disappeared, Skye turned back to Ward who gave her a small smile. She blew him a kiss, turned and walked into the party.

Inside the party, Skye walked around, looking for the gifted one. She touched her earpiece. "Fitzsimmons, am I getting close?" She asked.

"Let's see," Simmons answered, "Oh. He's the one in the dark blue shirt and black blazer on your right."

Skye turned to her right and saw the guy they were talking about. He was about Ward's height with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. "You can do this, Skye." Ward's voice said through her earpiece. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

Back in the van, Ward was having a hard time not exploding from the way this gifted, a guy named Randle Nichols, was flirting with Skye. He had to try not to run in there and punch the guy out when he said, "How about we go somewhere more private?"

Skye just giggled a little and said, "Sure." She took his hand and he led her to the backyard. She hoped Ward knew that she was faking the flirting. She would never flirt with anyone but him. The snow started falling softly as they reached a secluded part of the estate. It was under a snow-covered cliff. Skye stood facing him, under the ledge. "What do you want to do?" She said seductively.

"Oh, give it up, SHIELD agent." He said harshly.

"What?" Skye asked in shock. How did he find out? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." He spat, "I saw you talking on your com-set." Skye mentally scolded herself for being so careless. "You just want to 'contain' me! I've heard about your shit organization."

"Please." Skye pleaded, "We can help you. We can protect you."

"Protect me?" Randle repeated, "You just want to treat me like a fucking human lab rat!" Skye started to reach up to her com-set to call for back up when he yelled, "Don't even think about calling for any back up. They won't find you."

Skye was about to ask what he meant when he motioned like he was lifting something heavy. Skye's eyes went wide as she saw lightning come down from the sky and gather in his hands. Once enough was gathered, he shot his hands at the ledge above Skye. She looked up in time to see all the snow that was on the ledge falling on top of her. After the lightning show, Randle looked in victory at the huge pile of snow covering Skye. He straightened his blazer and started walking back to the party.

"Coulson, Ward." Fitz's alarmed voice rang through their earpieces, "We lost contact with Skye." Coulson nodded at Ward, who was already out the door. "The last place she was is on the north edge of the estate."

Ward and Coulson ran as fast as they could to Skye's location. On the way there, they met Randle. Coulson apprehended him while Ward ran towards the north edge. Coulson handed Randle over to other SHIELD agents and ran with Ward. Ward suddenly stopped in his tracks. Coulson caught up and saw what had happened. "Skye." Coulson and Ward whispered in unison.

"I have to get her." Ward said with determination clear in his voice. He knelt down and started digging through the snow.

Coulson put a hand on his shoulder. "Ward, she could've never survived that." He said sadly.

"I won't believe that until I see it!" Ward yelled and continued digging. Coulson sighed and realized it was pointless to argue with him.

After what felt like minutes of digging in the cold snow, Ward felt his hand brush over something that wasn't snow. A couple strokes later, Ward uncovered Skye's face. He reached under it and lifted her out of the snow. He laid her head on his lap. She was ice-cold. Ward looked up at Coulson. The older agent looked at Skye's body in sadness. He thought of Skye as his own daughter. This was just a sad way to go. Ward still had hope so he gently pressed two fingers to her neck and felt for her pulse. He looked up at Coulson again. "She's still alive!" Ward cried in happiness.

"What?"

"She's still alive!" Ward repeated and picked Skye up bridal style. He started running towards the van with Coulson on his heels. "We have to get her back to the bus!"

"Fitzsimmons!" Coulson yelled into his com-set, "Skye's still alive. Be prepared to take care of her when we get there!"

"On it!" The duo said back and went around the lab preparing for Skye.

Coulson and Ward finally got back in the van after what felt like an eternity. "Drive!" Ward commanded Coulson as he got in the back seat with Skye still in his arms. Coulson got the car started and drove as fast as he could. Ward held the ice-cold Skye close to him. "Please," He whispered to her, "Please, don't leave me."

* * *

**Oooooh! Drama! Will Skye survive? Will Ward not lash out on everyone because of this? Find out in part II of "Always"**

**Quote of the Day: An idea that is not dangerous, is unworthy of being called an idea at all –Oscar Wilde**

**Song Suggestion: Even If It Kills Me –Caitlyn Taylor Love**

**R&R please! Ciao for now! **


	2. Part II

**I still love how much love I'm getting for this story! I love you all so much! I hate to say it, but this is part 2 of 2. Which means, this is the final chapter! Sorry :,,( I love this story too, but do not worry! I have an idea for an Agents of SHIELD crossover story. No, it's not going to be a crossover with the Avengers. It's going to be something none of you expected. Which is good. *Smiles evilly***

**Before I forget, I need to give a shout-out to the most amazing storywriter and reviewer… _NothatRose! _She gave me the longest review that I have ever gotten. Let me just say, she packed a huge ton of sweetness into that one review! It made me smile so big when I read it tonight. Loved how you took it so seriously as to stop munching your crisp. Thank you, _NothatRose. _**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Coulson drove as fast as he could to the bus while worrying over Skye. Ward was worrying too, just way, way more. He looked down at Skye in his arms. He could feel how cold she was through his shirt. Feeling how cold she was, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her into his chest. After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached the bus. Ward threw open the door and ran into the medical ward with Skye in his arms. "Place her on the table." Simmons ordered as soon as he entered the room.

Ward did as she said and left the lab quietly, not wanting to disturb Fitzsimmons. He looked through the glass as the duo rushed around the lab trying to keep Skye with them. Ward sighed and turned away. He couldn't take looking at Skye's motionless body anymore. Every time he saw her like that, it felt like someone ran through his heart with a knife. He went to the lounge area and started pacing with worry.

"It's killing you, huh?" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see May standing there. "Seeing her like this? It's killing you?" Ward sighed, as she was right. "What exactly does it feel like right now?"

"Like someone ran through my heart with a knife." He explained, "Like I was shot right in the heart."

May thought over what he said for a minute. "You love her." She concluded.

"What?"

May walked over to stand closer to him. "You love her." She repeated, "I know that you've never said that to anyone before, but I suggest that you tell her. She deserves to know. Especially after tonight." With that, May turned and walked away.

Ward sat there for a moment, thinking over what she had just said. Maybe she was right. He never felt like this with anyone else. He never noticed anyone in the way he noticed Skye. Thinking of her, he remembered every single detail about her. How her laugh made her eyes sparkle. How he believed her smile could light up the world. And especially how it felt like electricity flowed through his veins whenever they kissed. He came to one conclusion. He was completely in love with Skye.

"Ward," Fitz's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to the Scot, "you can come in now."

Ward took a deep breath and followed Fitz into the medical ward. His heart shattered as he saw Skye. She was lying on the table, covered in a blanket and saline bags, with multiple needles in her arms. The color was returning to her face slightly. Ward immediately took her hand in his and sat down next to the table.

"She's going to be fine." Simmons reassured.

"She's very lucky." Fitz said.

"How?" Ward almost yelled, turning towards them. He felt the anger from the Asgardian staff building up in him. He tried to hold back. He couldn't lash out at them. Not now. Not when Skye needed him. "How is she lucky? Look at her! She's on her fucking death bed!"

"You saved her!" Simmons cried, stopping him in his tracks, "Coulson told us he tried to stop you, but you didn't listen. You dug through the snow for her! If she had been in the snow for one minute more, she'd be dead right now! You saved her life!" Ward and Fitz stayed silent, taking in what Simmons just said.

"I saved her?" Ward asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"You did." Simmons said, "Now, I'm sorry for raising my voice but…"

Ward cut her off, "No. I deserved it. I'm sorry for yelling at you. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay." Simmons said, "I know how much you care for Skye. I can't blame you for that." Simmons took a deep breath and turned to Fitz, "Fitz, let's give Ward some time alone with Skye." Fitz nodded and left. Simmons turned back to Ward, "Call us if anything changes."

Ward nodded and watched as Simmons followed Fitz. As soon as they were gone, he turned back to Skye. He placed a hand on her cheek just as he had done only last night. How could this be happening just one day after they had shared their first kiss? This was just cruel. Ward sat down and took Skye's hand in both of his. "Please, Skye." He pleaded quietly, "Wake up. I need you. Please."

Then and only then did Ward let one lone tear roll down his cheek. It was so unusual for him to cry that it was almost foreign. The single tear fell onto Skye's hand.

* * *

At about a quarter to one in the morning, Skye tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they were made of led, so it was a strain. When she finally accomplished the task, she took in her surroundings. She was in the medical ward of the bus. Then she realized that someone was holding her hand. She lifted her head slightly and saw Ward asleep on a chair next to the table she was on. He still held her hand even in his sleep. She smiled at the thought that he had cared about her enough to stay by her side. "Ward" She croaked.

He shifted and woke up. "What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Then he finally realized who had called him. He stood up and looked at Skye. "Skye!" She smiled at his reaction. He rushed over and crashed his lips into hers. She smiled into the kiss and gingerly lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. After a minute, he reluctantly pulled away. "I should call Fitzsimmons. I told them I would if anything changed." She nodded at the explanation.

After a few minutes, Fitzsimmons came rushing down to check her. "Skye!" They cried in unison.

"Huh. Funny." Skye mused, "Ward had the same reaction." She laughed a little.

Ward smiled. Skye was already back to her old self. The Skye that he fell in love with. After Fitzsimmons finished examining her, she was told she could go back to her bunk and sleep there. She just had to stay warm, ease up on training a little and she would be fine.

"I'll take you to your bunk." Ward said and picked her up bridal style. Skye shivered as the blanket fell off of her. She was still freezing cold. When Ward saw this, he tightened his grip on her.

"Grant," Skye said through shivers. He looked down at her. "I'm still freezing from the snow."

"Don't worry." He said. He finally got to her bunk. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She finally stopped shivering. He smiled and turned to go.

She grabbed his hand like she did last night. "Please." She pleaded.

She didn't even need to finish the plea. He knew what she was going to say. He got into the small bed with her and she placed her head on his chest again. Taking the hint, he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "Always." He said quietly. After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Skye, remember last night when I told you what my biggest fear was?"

"Yeah." She answered, looking up at him, "You said your biggest fear was that one day you wouldn't be able to save me."

"Good." He said, "That fear almost came true tonight."

She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "But it didn't" She reassured. He gave her a half-smile and placed his hand over hers.

"I know." He took a deep breath and decided to take the Calvary's advice, "Skye, do you know how it felt to think that you were…" He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Like someone shot you right in the heart." She said, mirroring his exact words, "Like someone stuck a knife in your heart and twisted it."

"How'd you know?" He asked, sitting up to look at her fully.

"Because that's how I felt when you and Fitz went off on that level 8 mission together." She explained, "Jemma and I both felt it. No one would tell us where you guys were or if you were still alive or anything. Then I decided to take matters into my own hands and hacked into the level 8 server to…"

"Whoa, hold the phone." Ward interrupted, "You did what now?" Skye realized she never actually told him that she did that.

"I hacked into the hub to see what was happening with you guys." She explained, "Then after I found your location and found out there was no extraction plan. Then, of course, I had to get the Calvary involved."

"So, you were the one who saved us?"

"I guess." Skye shrugged, "That still doesn't make us even. I can't count all the times you saved my ass."

"I do that because I care about you a lot. Skye, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Anything." She responded.

Ward looked her directly in the eyes as he said quietly, "I love you."

Skye was shocked for a moment. But that quickly disappeared into a smile as she leaned in and captured his lips. The kiss was gentle and loving just like their first real one. Skye still felt everything that she did the first time they kissed. She pulled away, leaving only a centimeter of space between their lips. She could feel his breath on her lips and it was driving her crazy.

"I love you too." She smiled.

His face broke out into a smile and he crashed his lips into hers again. This kiss was passionate, but still loving. Ward wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as humanly possible. Skye placed both her hands on his firm chest where her head had previously been. When air became necessary, they pulled away.

"I think we should get to bed." He said, breathing heavily.

She nodded and said quietly, "Sure."

They resumed their previous position and both fell asleep with only thoughts of how much they loved one another.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know how I feel about that last sentence. I honestly could not think another way to end it, so there you go. Anyways, I hoped you all liked this story!**

**Quote of the Day: ** **When I got cast, she called me up for one of those five-minute "excited to work with you, blah, blah, blah" things. The conversation started with her saying "Think about a catheter going in – ouch!" and then turns into a 45-minute rant about zombies and the apocalypse. –Josh Hutcherson (Funny quote about him and Jennifer Lawrence. Love them together!)**

**Song Suggestion: Waiting for Superman –Daughtry (****Ultimate**** Skyeward song! If you haven't listened to it, you are not a true Skyeward shipper.)**

**Keep an eye out for my next story! The crossover story I told you about at the top. If you don't remember what I said, use that little mouse of yours to scroll back up to the top and read it. I'm not explaining it again.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
